


Facing the Music

by Youkoartemis



Category: One Piece
Genre: First I'll break your hearts and then I'll soothe them, Homophobic Language, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rockstar AU, Sanji and the Strawhats are a pop band, Sanji learns a fucking lesson, Sanji's an idiot, Unrequited Love, Zoro pines like a motherfucker, Zoro's technically a groupie, but only technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: "He sat at the back of the bar, watching the stage and doing his best to ignore the music. He wasn't here for the music; he was here forhim.Up there, center stage, strutting his stuff and singing his heart out.Sanji Black.He wished he could see him closer, but. That time was past."
Relationships: Zoro/Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	Facing the Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkered_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkered_soul/gifts).



> TW for: Homophobic Language, Boys Fighting, and Angst
> 
> I came up with this AU while lazing in bed one day, and checkered_soul told me I *had* to write it and post it, so here it is. There probably won't be any further additions to this universe; I'm content with it as it is.

He sat at the back of the bar, watching the stage and doing his best to ignore the music. He wasn't here for the music; he was here for _him._ Up there, center stage, strutting his stuff and singing his heart out.

Sanji Black.

He wished he could see him closer, but. That time was past.

 _"I never want to see your ------ ass ever again!"_

He winced, gritting his teeth against the familiar stab of heartbreak that came with the memory and tossed back the rest of his drink before signalling for another, looking back to Sanji, up on the stage. He was so fucking beautiful, and graceful, and-

 _'_ ** _Not_ ** _interested.'_ He reminded himself harshly, grip on the glass holding his latest beer tightening, _'Get a grip and stop torturing yourself like this, Roronoa.'_

And yet, here he was, like he always was - attending another gig by Sanji's band, hiding at the very, very back, in as dark and secluded a corner as he could find at the bar. He had a hat on, hiding his hair from view, and had left his earrings at home. Whatever made him more unrecognizable.

It wasn't breaking his promise if Sanji didn't know he was there, right? So long as Sanji didn't see and _recognize_ him, then… he could see him. He could watch and support him as he pursued his dream.

Sanji just couldn't know he was there. So long as that was the case, he could be near him again. Could hear him again. Just for a few hours at a time. _(It wasn't enough; would never be enough. He was such a selfish bastard.)_

He shoved aside the familiar self loathing and shame that curdled in his gut, twisting it up in knots. This was okay! It was fine! He was supporting Sanji's dream! He wasn't _just_ being selfish and greedy in wanting to see him again!

He was lying to himself, of course.

He always did.

_'Not like it matters anyway.'_

The show was ending. There were after show autograph signings and chances to meet the band members, but.

Zoro had already overstayed his welcome.

He finished his beer, paid his tab, and quietly slipped out into the night, heart heavy and aching.

He never noticed the eyes following him as he left.

\----------

Another week, another of Sanji's gigs to attend. At least it broke up his routine.

He had to fight down the urge to sneer at the bubbly pop music Sanji's band was playing. He fucking _hated_ pop, but.

This was Sanji's dream.

_(This was the only chance Zoro had to see him again, after he'd fucked up all those years ago.)_

Sanji was crooning a love song into the microphone, smooth and sensual, and sending tingles all through Zoro's body. For a moment, he pretended the song was meant for him, and not for some nameless, faceless woman. He knew it wasn't - could _never_ be - but. Just for a moment… He'd let himself pretend. He'd lie to himself. Pretend Sanji didn't _hate his fucking guts_.

His heart twisted as the broken shards ground against each other, driving sharp points into his lungs and stealing his breath.

He gritted his teeth and dropped the fantasy, turning away from the stage to gaze at the bottom of his bottle of booze like maybe it'd tell him something he didn't already know.

Why did he keep doing this to himself?

When would he finally _learn_ and move the fuck on, already?

\----------

He'd met Sanji when they were kids. They'd been fast friends, and had been nigh-inseparable. Zoro had always admired Sanji's kindness and strength, even if he'd never openly admitted it. He'd probably fallen in love at first sight, looking back; drawn in like a moth to a flame.

_(And like that dumb moth, he'd been burned for it.)_

They'd been best friends, and that continued on through school. Continued right on to middle school, where puberty finally started setting in, and Sanji discovered Girls...and Zoro discovered maybe his feelings for Sanji weren't as platonic as he'd thought.

He'd watched for years as Sanji pursued girl after girl, silently agonizing over whether to tell him or not.

In high school, he finally confessed. It had been an accident, really. A slip of the tongue.

And everything fell apart.

It had been like any other day. They'd just been hanging out. Sanji writing out shitty, bubblegum sweet love songs for whatever girl it was _this_ time, and Zoro silently noticing how fucking _beautiful_ Sanji was with the sunlight hitting his hair and making it seem to _glow_. His blue eyes looking like the ocean Sanji loved so damn much.

Zoro's heart felt tight, and throbbed almost painfully. He desperately wanted to run his hands through Sanji's hair, but restrained himself; Sanji _hated_ when Zoro messed with his hair (it was so fucking _soft,_ though...).

He realized belatedly that Sanji was speaking to him.

"-What do you think?"

"I love you." Zoro blurted out, realizing in horror what he'd said and slamming his jaw shut so hard the click of teeth against teeth was audible. His face was _burning_ but the rest of him felt so fucking _cold_.

Sanji gaped at him, shock slowly turning into anger.

"What?!" He shrieked, face reddening with fury, "But you're a _boy!_ Boys can't love boys! That's disgusting!"

Well. _That_ was like a knife to Zoro's heart, but Sanji wasn't done yet.

"You- you…! Get out of my face! Get lost and _stay_ lost, you sick freak! _I never want to see your ------ ass ever again!"_ Zoro's heart **shattered.**

He fled after promising that he'd follow Sanji's wish, and that was a promise he'd keep, no matter how much it hurt (and oh **_god_ ** did it hurt).

He cried himself to sleep that night. _(He did that_ ** _many_** _nights.)_

He transferred schools so that Sanji wouldn't have to see him again. He never spoke to him again. _(He did silently stalk him on social media, though. Just to make sure he was still alive. That he was happy. He seemed happy. That was good enough for Zoro.)_

It was through social media that Zoro learned Sanji'd finally started a band up, like he'd always dreamed of doing. They were going to have a gig at a local bar.

Zoro agonized over it for days, before finally deciding that supporting Sanji was a good enough reason to bend his promise. He'd just. Have to make sure Sanji didn't notice him. That's all.

He hated how pathetically happy he was to set eyes on Sanji _in person_ again. To hear his stupid, gorgeous voice. He'd thought he'd been moving past this.

Guess not.

\----------

Starting from that very first show, Zoro hadn't missed a single gig Sanji's band put on. He even bought the CDs, despite hating the music with every fiber of his being. (It was worth it to hear Sanji's voice again.)

It was the sweetest form of torture. A slow death by a thousand cuts to his already broken and bleeding heart.

Sanji looked so _happy_ in all the photos he posted on social media, surrounded by his friends and bandmates (and ever-changing girl of the week). He sounded so _alive_ while on stage. He was living his dream, and Zoro couldn't possibly be prouder of him. 

_(Oh, how he wished he could be standing by Sanji's side instead of watching from the shadows, but that time was long since over. He should've just kept his stupid fucking mouth shut. Why didn't he just keep it shut?! Shoved it all down and just grinned and bore it as Sanji looked at everyone except for him? At least then he'd still have his best friend in his life!! At least then Sanji would still_ ~~_love_~~ _like him, even if it was just as a friend...)_

Zoro was happy for him.

Even as the broken pieces of his heart slowly collapsed further into the black hole of misery and loneliness that had formed when Sanji demanded he leave and never come back.

\----------

Zoro had never been good at making friends; that was Sanji's thing. Sanji _got_ people in a way Zoro had never been able to grasp. People didn't make sense. Not the way numbers and swords did.

Sanji hadn't minded Zoro's awkward antisocialness; he'd been friends with him anyway. Had dragged him along to meet other people, laughing and smiling as he introduced his _best friend_ to people. Zoro loved him.

He loved him. _He loved him. He lo_ ** _ved him_ ** _._

_(Sanji wasn't interested.)_

Zoro still loved him, and he _hated_ himself for it.

\----------

Sanji grinned after another successful show. The Strawhats were getting more and more popular with each successful gig, and he couldn't be happier!

Well, okay. That was a lie. There was _one thing_ that could make this all better.

One _person,_ to be specific, but.

That was never gonna happen. Sanji himself had seen to _that._

He'd done a lot of thinking, over the years since his childhood best friend had confessed to him that one late summer afternoon. He'd realized since then that his response had been (absolutely beyond horrific; completely unforgivable) mostly due to how _repressed_ he'd been. He'd been so closeted he'd basically been in _Narnia,_ and he'd been scared of not being straight, and had lashed out at his best friend because of it. Had _driven away_ his best friend. Forever.

Zoro would never willingly come near Sanji again, of _that_ , Sanji was dead certain. And he couldn't - and _wouldn't_ \- blame Zoro for that. He'd been. **_Unforgivably_ ** horrible to him.

Sanji bit his lip at the memory, mood plummeting.

"Oi, Sanji…! We just did an _amazing_ show! What're you sad for?" Luffy asked, frowning petulantly at him.

Sanji shook his head, dispelling the gloomy thoughts, a small and slightly strained around the edges smile appearing on his face.

"Just… memories." He answered, "It'll pass."

"Hmmm…." Luffy frowned thoughtfully at him before nodding and breaking out in one of his trademark grins. "Okay, good! 'Cause we should party!!!" He exclaimed with a whoop, throwing his arms into the air and receiving cheers from the others in response.

"Haha yeah, you're right, Luffy." Sanji agreed, smile becoming a bit more genuine.

He was so lucky to have the friends he did.

He didn't deserve them.

\----------

Sanji wondered what Zoro was doing, now. Was he happy? Was he healthy? 

...Had he found a better recipient for his ~~love~~ affections?

"Sanji's _moping_ again." Luffy complained childishly, flopping down on the ratty old couch next to the band's lead singer.

"I am _not_ moping!" Sanji protested, even though he knew Luffy was right.

"Yeah you are." Luffy disagreed, pinky finger shoved up his nose, "Maybe if Sanji wrote a song about it he'd feel better?"

That. Actually wasn't a terrible idea, now that Sanji considered it.

"Hm... Maybe… I dunno..." Then again, it was kinda personal, and didn't really fit the mood their band went for: Too sad and regretful. Too _miserable._ "It's probably way too depressing."

"Sanji sings about love all the time, so why can't Sanji sing about sad love?" Luffy asked, head tilted to the side from his upside-down position on the couch.

Sanji's jaw clenched around the cigarette in his mouth, nearly cutting it in two.

"Who the fuck said anything about _love,_ shithead?!" He snarled, kicking Luffy off the couch and glaring at him.

"Ouch!" Luffy yelped, before rolling so he was sitting cross-legged on the floor, one hand holding his hat to his head. He beamed up at Sanji like he hadn't just been assaulted, "Because Sanji's got that look on his face like he's thinking about someone important!!" He said, like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but what does _love_ have to do with it?!"

"Shishishishi Sanji's silly!" Luffy laughed, "If Sanji's thinking about 'em so hard, then Sanji _must_ love them!!"

And then he wandered off to go bother someone else, leaving Sanji to his thoughts.

"Love, huh?" He mused to himself, looking down and thinking. Maybe…

He got out a paper and pen, and began writing. He knew that there was virtually no chance in _hell_ Zoro would ever hear it, because he _hated_ the type of music that the Strawhats played, but.

Sanji owed it to him, even if he'd never hear it.

So he began writing his heart out onto the paper in front of him, untangling his feelings and putting them into verse.

\----------

Yet another gig, and yet another doomed-to-failure attempt by Zoro to drink himself into oblivion while yearning over his stupid feelings for a man who hated his fucking guts.

And then a new song began playing. Sanji began singing, and it was like being punched in the gut. Repeatedly.

Sanji was apologizing, begging forgiveness, and confessing, and it was all the things Zoro wanted to hear, sang out in a song, and it **_hurt._** Zoro wanted **_so fucking badly_** for it to be for him. For Sanji to be singing this song _for him,_ but he knew there wasn't a chance in hell of that being the case. No matter _how_ _much_ the lyrics seemed to fit.

Sanji would never apologize to him because he **_hated_ ** Zoro.

Bitter, hopeless jealousy churned in Zoro's gut for whoever Sanji was singing this song for, because it wasn't like the empty bubblegum love songs he'd sung in the past. There was meaning and _emotion_ here. Zoro could tell. Sanji loved someone, and that someone wasn't him.

 _'Well of_ **_course_ ** _it isn't you! The fuck did you expect, dumbass?!'_ He chided himself, glaring down at his drink and trying to ignore the trembling in his hands and the burning in his eyes.

Zoro felt cold and empty as he slipped out of the venue, like someone had scooped out all his insides and left only his skin behind.

\----------

"Hat guy was here again." Luffy mentioned idly as they all wiped off the makeup and got back into more casual clothes after the show.

"Hat guy's _always_ here, Luffy." Usopp said in response, rolling his eyes.

"He's been there since the very first gig we ever did, right?" Nami mused, tapping a perfectly-manicured finger to her chin in thought.

"Yeah." "Yep." "Uh huh." "He's SUPER dedicated!!"

"He's never tried meeting us, though, has he?" Chopper asked, frowning slightly.

"No… He hasn't." Sanji murmured, frowning as well. 

It was odd for such an apparently major fan to not even _try_ to meet them, but "Hat Guy" - as they'd all taken to calling him, for lack of any other distinguishing features - always seemed to disappear after the show. He never stuck around to see any of them, or talk to them, or even get an autograph. All their other long standing fans had, and new fans did, too, but not Hat Guy.

"He seems sad." Luffy said, pausing in his fidgeting and frowning in thought, "and _really_ lonely."

"How d'you figure, bro?" Franky asked, glancing over from where he was fussing with his hair.

"I dunno. He just looks lonely." The boy answered with a shrug, still frowning.

"I think so, too." Brook piped up, a sympathetic frown on his face.

"He's always alone." Luffy continued after a long moment of thought, "and he doesn't smile."

There was a beat of silence. 

They all liked Hat Guy, to one degree or another, if only because he was _always_ at their shows, and had been from the band's humble beginning. They may not know a single thing about him, but they certainly appreciated his loyal support, and thought of him fondly. Hell, they always made a point of trying to spot his hiding place during each gig, like a game, or a ritual. It felt kinda like good luck, when they spotted him, tucked away into whatever dark, mostly secluded corner he'd chosen that time.

He was one of their Regulars. Had been there since the very, _very_ start of their journey to stardom, and hadn't missed a single show. He was kinda special to them, as a result.

"I'm gonna make him my friend!" Luffy decided, grinning as he pounded his fist into his palm.

\----------

As Zoro slipped out of the latest venue, he heard someone calling.

"Oiiiiii!! Hat guy!!!" An obnoxiously chipper voice called.Zoro didn't look back. Why would he? It couldn't be _him_ the voice was calling for, so he kept walking, hands in his pockets.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and on instinct he flung the person over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Oh.

**_Fuck._ **

He stared in horror down at the drummer for the Strawhats; the eponymous "Strawhat Luffy." Who he'd just flung onto the ground and knocked the breath out of. 

**_Shit._ **

"Shit! You okay?" He asked, kneeling down to check on him.

A couple coughs escaped the drummer, who then _beamed_ up at him.

"Shishishishi! Wow! You're strong!" The guy laughed, clearly taking no offense at Zoro's mishandling of him.

Zoro said nothing in response, uncertain how to handle this situation. Could he just… leave? He began to pull away.

"Oh! But Hat Guy! I finally caught you!!" Luffy exclaimed, looking _delighted._

 _""Hat Guy??""_ Zoro couldn't help repeating, staring incredulously at the sheer _audacity_ of this guy.

"Well, yeah - 'cause you're always wearing a hat."

Okay, that was fair-

Wait. Back up.

 _"Always?"_ He asked, dread beginning to spread like ice through his veins. Shit, had they _noticed_ him?! Had **_Sanji_ ** noticed him?!

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, "'Cause you're at all our shows!"

_ShitshitshitABORT!!!_

Zoro stiffly stood and turned to leave.

"Yeah. Great meeting you. Gotta go." He wanted to be gone _now._

"Wait!!!" Luffy exclaimed, bouncing to his feet and grabbing at Zoro's wrist.

"Let go." Zoro said shortly, tugging.

"But I wanna be your friend!" The guy pouted - actually _pouted!_ \- at Zoro.

"Well. _Why?!"_ Zoro asked, bewildered and _trying_ not to be rude to Sanji's bandmate.

"'Cause you seem like a cool guy!" Luffy said simply, as though that explained everything, still grinning, "What's your name? I'm Luffy!"

Zoro didn't know how to answer that without ruining everything.

"..."

"Oh, are you shy?" Luffy asked, blinking in realization.

"No, I-"

"-C'mon! I'll introduce you to everyone! Don't worry! We're all _really_ nice!" And with that, Luffy began dragging Zoro along behind him with a _surprising_ amount of strength (where did he put it?!).

"Nononononono it's fine! I _really_ don't-" Zoro protested, but Luffy wasn't listening.

And then there was the rest of the band. All of them backstage and cleaning up after the show.

 _"There_ you are, Luffy! Where have you been- _Oh."_ Nami - the band's manager - started yelling before pausing as she noticed Zoro, standing awkwardly behind him and doing his best to hide his face under the brim of his hat. "Is that _Hat Guy?!"_ She asked loudly, causing Zoro to _cringe_.

"Yeah!!!" Luffy exclaimed, equally loudly, causing Zoro to grit his teeth. He did **_not_ ** want to be here!!

"Luffy, why do you have Hat Guy with you? Did you _kidnap_ him??" Nami demanded, hands on her hips.

"Noooo…." Luffy lied. Badly. He was looking away and very badly pretending to be innocent.

Nami sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Luffy…" She groaned, before looking at Zoro, "I'm so sorry about him; he's very…" She winced. "Friendly."

Zoro couldn't help looking up to shoot her the driest look he could, arching an eyebrow, silently asking "no, _really?"_

"I hadn't noticed." He deadpanned, finally yanking his wrist free. He was about to flee when another bandmate came out.

"Did I hear "Hat Guy"?" The tech guy's - Franky's - voice rang out, _"Yow!!_ It is!!" He exclaimed, grinning. "It's SUUUUUPERRRR to meet you, Hat Guy!" He struck a ridiculous pose to go with his greeting.

"Yeah. Hi." Zoro greeted flatly, turning to go, "Bye."

"What the fuck is going on here?"

**_Oh no._ **

Zoro's shoulders shot up, blood freezing in his veins.

**_Not him. ANYONE but him!!_ **

"I found Hat Guy!!!" Luffy said cheerfully, grabbing Zoro again and hauling him closer, "See?"

Zoro froze.

Sanji froze.

 _'Oh no. He_ **_KNOWS._ ** _'_ Zoro's mind derailed into gibbering, expression falling flat to hide his inner turmoil.

"...Zoro?" Sanji asked, voice softer than Zoro would've expected.

"Sanji." He greeted, feeling like a man in front of a firing squad. He squared his shoulders. Well, time to face the music.

"Wait. You _know_ Hat Guy?" The keyboardist - Usopp - asked, staring incredulously at Sanji.

"Knew him, yeah." Sanji stated, sounding _far_ too calm for Zoro's nerves to handle.

\----------

Sanji couldn't believe he was actually _here._ He'd know that mug anywhere, even with his marimo green hair covered and his earrings apparently left behind somewhere. He had so many things to say, but his mind had gone blank of _all_ of them!

"Can't believe _you're_ Hat Guy." He said, cursing himself mentally for being a fucking coward and not just fucking apologizing and begging forgiveness.

"Sorry to disappoint." _Shitshitshit!_ That was a bad tone! That was the flat, dead voice that Sanji had heard when Zoro had promised Sanji'd never see him again!!

"That's not. I'm not _disappointed."_ Sanji was _fUMBLING HIS WORDS LIKE AN IDIOT._ "It's- it's good to see you again."

No change in Zoro's flat, weary expression. He looked like he was bracing himself for death, and Sanji's heart broke, seeing what he'd cruelly, carelessly done to his proud (ex-)friend.

"...I'm sorry, Zoro." He'd _finally_ fucking said it!! "I was wrong. I was shitty, and cruel, and you deserved better - you still do."

\----------

What? Was- 

Sanji was _apologizing_ to him??

**_What???_ **

Zoro couldn't believe his ears. It felt like he was dreaming. He _must_ be dreaming! There was _no fucking way_ Sanji Black would be _apologizing_ to him in real life!!

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, 'cause I was _beyond_ shitty to you, but. If- If you could… I'd- I'd really like to be your friend again. I know I don't fuckin' deserve it, bu-"

 _"-Yes."_ He blurted out, freezing when he realized what he'd said. He abruptly turned his head away, trying to hide his burning cheeks. He'd sounded _way too fucking eager._ That was just _embarrassing,_ even if this _was_ a dream!

\----------

Sanji froze up. Zoro forgave him? Just like that? He couldn't believe it. His mind was reeling. He'd thought he'd need to do way more groveling, and yet…

Zoro just. _Forgave_ him.

Just like that.

And now he was _blushing_ as he looked away, and- oh.

_Oh._

Oh that explained _so much_ about _so many things._

"Holy _shit,_ I love you!" Oh. **_FUCK._ ** He had _not_ meant to say that realization out loud!

\----------

Zoro's head snapped around to look at Sanji, who looked about as shocked as Zoro felt. This was. Beyond his wildest dreams, and yet. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. This _couldn't_ be real! It had to be some kind of joke!

Anger began burning, white hot and furious. Years of pain. Years of heartache. Years of suffering. Only to be mocked like this?? Taunted with the idea of everything he'd ever wanted? How **_DARE_ ** he?! **_HOW DARE HE?!_ **

"You think this is a fucking _joke?"_ He asked, tone dark and dangerous, all his hurt and bitterness simmering right beneath the surface, finally boiling over.

\----------

Oh, _fuck._ He had _never_ seen Zoro so angry before. 

The entire band was looking back and forth between them with growing anxiety.

And, honestly? Sanji was pretty pissed that Zoro wasn't taking him seriously. He was _being serious, dammit!!!_

"I'm not joking."

Zoro sneered in response, shoulders squaring in what Sanji recognized as a fighting stance. Sanji shifted into a fighting stance of his own.

He supposed this was a long time coming, anyway.

\----------

He laid on the ground, panting and bruised. He was sore all over and his muscles ached. He hadn't had a fight this good in _years!_ He felt a lot better, too, like the air had been cleared, somehow.

At the very least, the aches and pains proved to him that this was no dream - this was _real,_ and Sanji had actually apologized. Sanji… might even love him back…? No. That was too much to hope for. Maybe he'd only meant it platonically.

_(But the shock on his face had looked far too genuine for that…)_

"I'm sorry." Sanji wheezed from where he lay on the ground, equally bruised and worn out.

"You said that already." Zoro muttered back, anger cooled, "Hey. Did you mean-"

"-Yeah. All of it." Sanji interrupted, letting out a long sigh.

"...Huh."

A long pause. Zoro could tell Sanji had something to say, still, so he waited for him to spit it out.

"...Do you… No, I shouldn't ask, I'm sorry. I-"

"-Never stopped." Zoro admitted wearily. What did it matter, at this point?

"...Oh." Sanji's voice sounded so _small,_ "Is it wrong to say that I'm glad?"

Zoro huffed, not quite a laugh, but not quite _not_ a laugh, either.

"You wanna… I dunno, go out somewhere? To eat? My treat."

"...Like a date?" Zoro could not believe his ears.

"Y-Yeah, if- if that's alright with you." Sanji stuttered out.

"...I'd like that." Zoro admitted, feeling unusually shy.

"Look, I'm happy for you guys and all, but can we get an explanation of what the _fuck_ just happened?" Nami interrupted.

"Oh, fuck. Sorry, Nami-swan! I just. Zoro's an old friend, and I fucked up our friendship, and he was gone for years, and I just. Had a lot I needed to say to him." Sanji explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"With your _feet?"_ One of the others - Usopp, he thought - muttered incredulously.

"The hell did you _do?_ He basically tried to _kill_ you!" 

"I- that's. I'd. Rather not repeat the awful things I said." Sanji haltingly replied, "Let's just say his reaction was completely justified in this case."

Zoro snorted.

"Damn right." He muttered.

"Well, anyway, I have a date to prepare for-"

"-Wait. We're having it _now?"_ Zoro asked, caught off guard.

"Well, why not?"

"I-" He paused, realizing he didn't really have any arguments against that, "Fair 'nough. Let's go, Curlybrow."

Sanji's curly eyebrow twitched at the nickname, and Zoro smirked at him.

"I can't believe I actually _missed_ your insulting nicknames…" He muttered as he walked off to finish getting back into more casual clothing.

Which… Left Zoro to pick himself off the ground and brave Sanji's bandmates. Great.

Still… He had a chance with the man he'd been in love with for years, so uh. Overall a pretty fucking great day, he supposed.

**Extra Scene:**

"So Zoro, you must really like our music, huh? You've never missed a single show!" Usopp remarked, chest puffing out proudly.

"Nah, it sucks." Zoro answered without a second of hesitation, expression never changing.

Everyone else abruptly fell to the floor at his answer.

"WHAT? But- but!"

"I can't stand pop music." Zoro adds, taking a sip from his beer bottle.

"Then why do you attend all our shows?!"

Zoro lowered the bottle and gave them a Look, eyebrow rising, silently asking them "Why do you _think?"_

Franky immediately burst into tears.

"THAT'S SO TOUCHING, ZORO BRO!!!! YOU LOVE SWIRLY-BRO SO MUCH!!!!" He wailed, tears pouring from his eyes.

Zoro stared at him, blinked once, chose not to question it, and just took another swig from the bottle. He wasn't touching that with a hundred foot pole.


End file.
